Beyond the Portal
by Selena Cloud
Summary: "Did you ever think that you would be a normal school girl living in a normal town with your own sister until you saw a magical portal that took you into the Avengers world. Making you have powers plus fighting with the Avengers and also finding love and protecting everyone. Well it did happen to us. My name is Maggie and me and my sister Beverly went through something amazing...
1. Chapter 1

" _Sometimes when you can explain things. You know this...You don't come to them...They come to you"_

 ** _Character Profile:_**

 ** _Name: Beverly Asher_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Powers: Dream Manipulation, Fire control and Hyper-Running_**

 ** _Hero Name: Miss Hyper_**

 ** _Actress: Emilia Clarke_**

 ** _Name: Maggie Asher_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Powers: Levitation, Abjuration and Image Generation_**

 ** _Hero Name: Miss Beyond_**

 ** _Actresses: Lucy Hale_**

 ** _Let the Story begin shall we?_**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

 **Chapter 1's Song: Heart by Heart by Demi and Replay by Zendaya**

Sometimes I would always believe in the supernatural so bad that I would freak out everyone. My room is filled with posters of superheros, celebrities and my list of super hero names. The alarm clock sounded making my let out a soft groan. With my eyes still closed my hands went over and pressed the snooze button. My hazel eyes opened up before I smiled. I quickly ran outside of my bedroom door just in time to see my sister open the door and do the same thing. My sister's name is Beverly and shes into the same thing I am in. Superheros in marvel and DC..We smiled at each other.

"Hey Bev" I said

"Hey Mag" Beverly said before we smiled "We better get ready"

 **~Beyond The Portal~**

The school bells sounded off making everyone know the school day has started. My sister had already gone to class while I was walking down the hallways. I sighed as I heard the same old giggles and gossip about me. People would think I'm weird based on my personality. I sighed before I walked into the classroom and went through a horrible day in school.

After the school day was over me and Beverly were walking home.

"Tough day?" she asked. I nodded

"I dont get why there judging me..." I said

"There just being haters. Nothing to worry about k?" She said with a smile making me nod and smile. But then something caught my attention. A soft glow in the distance. Beverly then looked at my expression

"You alright?" she asked

"Whats that over there?" I asked pointing at the soft light

"I...I dont...know" she said we walked over to it. It got bigger from every step we take until we saw it. A glowing portal showing nothing but stars in it. I slowly raised my hand and touched the portal. My hand went through before I felt myself being sucked in. I let out a scream before Beverly gasped.

"Maggie!" she screamed as she grabbed my hand to try to pull me out of the portal only for her to be sucked in as well.

Everything went so fast. I saw nothing but stars before I felt my self being pulled down. I saw my sister falling as well beside me before I felt a thud. Im on the ground...And I felt nothing but pain. I saw two figures before I blacked out.

 _"Maggie..."_

 _"Whos there?!"_

 _"Your live is beginning to change to the better..."_

 _"Where are you?!"_

 _"Use your gift wisely..."_

My eyes opened up to find my self in a room. A room filled surrounded by grey metal and see through glass. I let out a small groan as I touched my head.

"Ugh...what hit me..." I said before I looked down to the ground. My feet weren't touching the floor and that's when I knew was levitating. I gasped before I smiled.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I flew up to the ceiling. As I touched the ceiling I heard the sounds of a door opening. I looked down to see an agent. Not just any agent...Agent Phil Coulson! I just literally jumped up and down inside. If this was a dream? I didn't want to wake up...like **EVER**! But I blushed in embarrassment since I'm on the ceiling. I flew down to the metal floor before I spoke up.

"Who are you? And where is my sister?" I asked, my voice surprisingly scared and confused. Phil looked at me

"Your sister is fine and were not gonna hurt you or her. My name is Agent Coulson. We would like to give you an offer" He said

"An offer?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I gotta admit I was curious.

"Your sister will meet us at the meeting" Phil said as the doors to my cell were opened. He walked out and motioned me to follow him. I followed him through the halls. As I did I saw all the agents working...We reached a door before it opened up showing...Nick Fury and my sister who was was smiling. I guess she was excited to. I ran over to her and hugged her to show effect before Beverly turned to the two men

"So whats this offer?" She asked

"We decided to form a team called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury explained

"You two were found by our agents. And from what they told us you two fell from the sky...Your not from around here are you?" Phil asked

I looked down slightly before my sister nodded.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked

"Because we would like for you two to join this team"

 **~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ready for the first Avengers movie? Lets get to it shall we?**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

The minute we said yes to this offer we became apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. During our stay we were able to figure most of our powers. Beverly could control fire and super speed. She could even go into people dreams and change them. Me on the other hand have different powers. One of them is Levitation...Another power I have is magic aka Abjuration and I also have the powers to clone someone and to be that person with those exact powers. I gotta say that was pretty cool...But anyway let me get back to the story. Me and Beverly were called in on a special mission. We were in the plane with Fury and Hill as we got to one of the bases of S.H.I.E.L.D's operations. The plane landed as the alarms sounded. Me and Beverly were both wearing a blue spandex with the symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D on it with black boots. The only differences was that Beverly's hair was pulled into a ponytail and my hair was out and straight.

The plane landed and soon Me, Beverly, Fury and Hill got out of the plane. Coulson walked up to us

"How bad is it?" Fury asked

"Thats the problem sir. We dont know" Coulson answered making me and Beverly look at him confusion

"Selvig ran a energy surge from the Tessuract 4 hours ago" Coulson said as the group walked down the halls of the building

"NASA didn't say that he could do the test phase yet" I pointed out

"He wasn't he wasn't even in the room" Coulson said "Spontaneous event"

"It just turned itself on?" Beverly and Hill asked in shock.

"How are the energy levels?" Fury asked

"Climbing, when we couldn't shut it down we order evac" Coulson said

"How long?"

"It should be clear within the next half hour" Coulson said

"Do better" Fury orders before Coulson nods and walked off.

"Sir, an evacuation maybe not the best choice" Hill said

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked as the group walked up the stairs

"The Tessuract is building power if something happens the people of the city might not be far away" Beverly said

"I need you Agent Hill to make sure the containment of Phase 2 is shipped out" Fury orders

"Sir is even a priority right now?" Hill asked

Fury stopped by the door and looked at Hill "Until there is such time when the world ends we will act as if nothing happened. For right now you need to make your that phase 2 is in the truck and gone"

"Yes sir" Hill said in silence before walking off leaving me and Beverly to follow Fury into the room.

"Talk to me doctor" he said

"Director" Selvig stated

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tessuract is miss behaving" Selvig asked a scientist tested the electricity of the object.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"Not funny in the least. The Tessuract is not only active. Shes behaving..."

"How soon can we pull the plug" Fury asked.

"Shes a energy source" Selvig said "We turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

"We are prepared for this doctor" Fury stated cutting him off "harnessing energy from space"

"We don't have the harness" Selvig said "The calculations are far from complete. Shes also throwing off interference. However its not harmful. Just low gamer radiation"

"That can be harmful" Fury stated "Where is Agent Barton"

"The Hawk?" Selvig asked while rolling his eyes "Up in his nest as usual"

"You two watch that" Fury orders at us

"Yes sir" Beverly says as she looks at the Tessuract "This is curious to me"

"How come?" I asked

"Its a portal between world right?" she asked as I nodded "Well this might have caused a portal to show in our world"

"That might be the cause but why did the portal appear when we walked by?" I asked

"No clue..."

Soon the ground began to shake and a blue energy beam began to surround the Tessuract until the it shot out a big laser blue beam. Soon the beam became a portal...Flames was all around me as the portal disappeared. What was in front of us was a male...He looked up at us with his blue eyes. He breathed slowly and stood up. Beverly went in front of me protectively.

"Sir, please put down the spear" Fury orders. The male looked at before he fired a blue beam similar to the portal at us. I flew up in the air to dodge it while Beverly ran to the other side to dodge it. I lowered myself to the ground as the man grabbed Barton's arm

"You have heart" he says before he placed the spear on Barton's chest causing him to flinch slightly. He then didn't move as if he was used to it. After the spear was pulled away Barton placed his gun back where he placed it before standing still. I let in a small breath before I looked to the side to see Fury placing the Tessuract in a small case. Beverly looked at both of us and we nodded before we began to stand up and walk when we heard the man's voice.

"Please don't" he said turning to us"I still need that"

"This doesn't have to get any messier than it already is" I said not looking at him in the eye.

"Of course it does" he said "I've come to far for anything else"

"I am Loki" the man said as he looked at Fury "Oh Asgard. And I am burden with glorious purpose"

"Loki..." Selvig said standing up "Brother of Thor..."

"We have no intention of hurting your people" Beverly said

"An ant has no coral with a boot" Loki said.

"Your planning to step on us?" Fury asked glaring at Loki.

"I've come with glad ideas..." Loki said walking towards Selvig "Of a world made free"

"Free from what?" I asked crossing my arms

"Freedom, freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that..In your heart" Loki then turned around and pressed the spear against Selvig's chest making Selvig become under Loki's control "You will know peace"

"You say peace but it seems like the other way around" I pointed out pretending I didn't notice the blue portal that was forming bigger and bigger behind me. Barton then noticed and told Loki before Selvig agreed.

"Well then" Loki said before Barton shot Fury with his gun

"Sir!" I said kneeling down against him as Beverly hands started to glow. She tried to attack but Loki fired his spear making her dodge. Barton then grabbed the case before Loki and the others took off. My hands started to glow a bright blue neon color before I placed my hands against Fury's side of where he was shot. Beverly grabbed her communicator

"Hill!" she called out "Do you copy? Barton has turned! Repeat Barton has turned!"

Once I was finished using a healing spell on Fury we stood up. I helped Fury as Beverly screamed into the communicator

"They have the Tessuract! Get it back! This place is about to blow! Get out!" Beverly yelled as we ran out of the room where the portal was growing more and more powerful. We ran through the halls as pipes, metal and boxes were falling down. We reached the top of the building

" _Bev, we clear but you guys have to get out_ " Coulson said as we got in the plane and the plane took off as the ground floor started to shake. The ground exploded taking in the entire base.

"Oh shit..." Beverly whispered as we saw the car that Loki was in along with Barton, Selvig and a few other agents. Beverly opened a window and raised her hands while opened another window and did the same. Flames shot out of her hands and they tried to reach the car but they couldn't. I did a lighting spell but my lighting missed each time. Loki fired at us hitting the plane making me grab Fury and Beverly. I then flew out with them holding my hands. I went down to the ground before I let go of their hands. Fury brought up his gun at fired at the car until the car was no longer in our sights.

" _Director, Director do you copy?_ " Coulson asked

"Tessuract is with the hostile force. We got some men out...Hill?" Fury questions

" _Lots of men still under. Dont know how many survivors_ " she answered

"Alright, have every agent not looking for help searching for that briefcase. This is a level 7" Fury says as Me and Beverly looked at each other "As of now..."

 **"We are at war..."**

 _"What do we do?"_ Coulson questions as Fury looked at us. I slowly smiled. The team is about to become official...

 _ **~End of Chapter 2~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the newest chapter XD**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

I stood on the newest S.H.I.E.L.D base invisible plane. I was wearing a pink tank top with a black jacket and black pants with black short boots. My black hair was in a french braid. My eyes looked over the base as the workers worked their jobs.

"Agent Asher, am I correct?" a voice asked making me turn around to see a women. Her hair was red and up to her ears and it was curly. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she cares on the inside but doesnt show it. I smiled

"Yea, but everyone calls me Maggie since me and my sister have the same last name" I responded "You must be Natasha"

"That I am, nice to meet you" she said before she took my hand making my inner self jump up and down that I got to meet her in real life. Beverly then walked over to me. Her hair was out this time and she was wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Good to see that you met her to" she said making me smile before we heard a voice.

"Agent Rommanoff, Asher agents his is Captain Rodgers" Coulson said as a man came into our view.

"Ladies" he greeted

"Hi" Natasha greeted

"Hey" me and Beverly greeted

"They need you on the bridge Coulson" Beverly said

He nodded before he began to walk away. We then walked around the plateform

"It was quiet the buzz here finding on the ice" I said

"I thought Coulson was gonna swoon at any second" Beverly said with a smirk "He asked you to sign any of his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" he asked

"There vintage, he is very proud" Natasha said before Steve walked over to a male aka Dr Banner. Me and Beverly then smiled before we walked inside of the base hearing the alarms sound off. We felt a slight push before we found out we was airborne. The platform had turned into a jet. Beverly went by Fury as I walked downstairs to see the agents working on the computers. I noticed a location before I spoke up

"We got a hit. a 67% match" I said before the percentage changed

"Wait. Cross match 79%" said the agent

"Location?" Coulson asked

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse" answered the agent "Hes not exactly hiding"

"You three, your up" said Fury as me, Beverly and Steve nodded. Me and Beverly went to our stations and a hatch opened up to show our suits. My suit was a black spandex with a crossbow behind its back and black boots. Beverly's suit was a silver blue spandex with non flammable leather on and white boots. We smirked...we were ready

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

Steve jumped in front of the old man with his shield protecting him as me and Beverly went up behind him.

 **Bang! Thud!**

"You know, the last time I was in Germany" Steve said walking slowly "And saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing"

Loki growled as he stood up again "The soldier" he hissed standing on his feet.

"The man out of time"

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Steve replied as Natasha's jet came up making the wind blow our hair in different directions

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down" Natasha's voice said through the speakers. Soon Loki fired the blue energy at the jet however Natasha quickly moved the jet making the blue blast miss. Soon Steve threw his shield at Loki causing Loki to groan from the pain he was getting. Me and Beverly both then used our powers. Beverly raised her hands making the blue flames that Loki had fired come to her. The blue flames turned into a neon blue before she screamed and threw the fire ball at Loki. He dodged it and my water blast when I fired an attack. As we fought I heard music in my communicator.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" Tony Stark's voice was heard inside of our communicators making me roll my eyes.

He came flying down with his Iron main suit attached to him. He fired a blast causing Loki to fall. When he landed he stood and aimed his weapons at Loki. Loki just sat there worn out and tired.

"Make your move reindeer games" Stark said.

Loki sighed before he placed his hands in the air while his Asgard clothing dissolved.. Stark lowered his weapons.

"Good move"

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

We all sat in the small jet plane in silence before Steve spoke up.

"I don't like it" Steve said.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Stark said.

"I don't remember it being that easy" Steve said as I rolled my eyes and turned to Beverly who just shook her head before we heard thunder sounds and lighting was shown. The difference was for this storm is that I felt nervous. Someone was causing the storm

"Whats the matter? Scared a little lighting?" Steve asked

"Im not overly fond of whats follows" Loki said with a bit a fear before a large thump sound was heard on top of the jet. I turned to Stark as he opened the door hatch.

"Stark what are you doing?" Beverly shouted

"Hes being stupid!" I yelled as a man appeared in front of Stark. He was able to push Stark away hard before grabbing Loki and then flying off.

"And now theres that guy" Stark mumbled.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Think hes friendly?" Steve asked

"I think he is. He is after Loki right?" I asked

Doesnt matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lose" Stark said as he turned around and prepared to fly.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack" Steve said.

"I have a plan. Attack" Stark said and with that he flew off the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie: Last time on Beyond the Portal**

 _"You alright?" she asked_

 _"Whats that over there?" I asked pointing at the soft light_

 _"I...I dont...know" she said we walked over to it. It got bigger from every step we take until we saw it. A glowing portal showing nothing but stars in it._

 _~FLASH~_

 _"Maggie!" she screamed as she grabbed my hand_

 _~FLASH~_

 _"Maggie..."_

 _"Whos there?!"_

 _"Your live is beginning to change to the better..."_

 _~FLASH~_

 _"Why are you telling us this?" I asked_

 _"Because we would like for you two to join this team"_

 _~FLASH~_

 ** _Beverly: And story continues...now_**

 ** _~Beyond the Portal~_**

I could hear Loki's voice from the camera as me and my sister look at it. His blue eyes gazing at Fury with evil and power. Beverly hold on to my shoulder as he spoke making me feel uneasy. The camera ended making Beverly spoke up

"He really grows on you doesnt he?" she asked

"He talks about this like its a game. Thor what is play?" I asked

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard or any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the world. Return, I suspect, the Tessuract

"An army, from outer space." Steve stated

"So he is building a portal" Bruce said

"Just like the one that Maggie and Beverly came from but in a different way..." Natasha said

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Beverly said

"Selvig?" Thor asked in surprise.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said

"He is a friend" I said making Thor look at me "He is a friend of yours am I right?"

"Yeah" he said sadly

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said as Beverly placed a hand on her shoulder

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve stated.

"I dont think we should really be focus on that Loki to me seems he needs to be on meds. I can smell the crazy" Beverly said

"I care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor stated getting a bit angry

"He killed 80 people in two days" Natasha pointed out

"He's adopted" Thor admitted

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said as he entered the room. "Means, the portal won't collapse in itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony paused then pointed across the room at random agent. "That man is playing gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony put one of his hands over the eye where Fury would have an eye patch and started to try and look at the screens.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked.

"He turns." Hill answered

"Stark seems..." I whispered to Beverly

"Full of himself" Beverly whisper back making us giggle slightly "Not when he is in the field though. Dont worry"

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick starts the cube." Tony explained.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony questioned.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. "He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce replied.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said as he walked over to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve questioned as I shrugged

"Just dont question it" I said

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony told Bruce.

"Nice intro" Beverly hissed glaring at Tony

"Thanks" Bruce said a bit awkwardly

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury told them as he walked into the room.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra Weapon." Steve said

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." I pointed out

"I'd also like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said.

"I do" said Steve excited "I understood that reference"

Beverly and me smiled and tried our best not to laugh.

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

 _I found myself in a a small white room in what is seems to be like a hospital. A man walked into the room_

 _"Your awake, my sweet" he said with a smile with a Russian accent_

 _"Pietro, my love (Oh god this is so freaken cheesy to me right now)" I whispered as I walked over to me "Will he ever see one another?"  
_

 _"We will, there is a reason you stepped through that portal" he said with a smirk_

 _"Destiny..."_

I woke up with a gasp as loud Booming sounds sounded off from ship. I let out a small gasp before I grew serious. My eyes began to glow before I slipt into two of me

"Protect the others" I ordered myself as she nodded and ran out of the door. I raised my hands before I flew up into the air and flew out of the door to fight.

 **~To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Beyond the Portal~**_

"As I knocked out one more ex S.H.I.E.L.D agent I heard a sound of my communicator making me freeze in place.

"Agent Coulson is down"

I start to shake and lean against the wall as Beverly came over to me and hugged me.

"Meds are on there way" said another voice

"They're here...They called it"

I start to sob softly as Beverly hugged me. We just lost someone that was family to us...They lost an agent. We lost a friend...Later on I stayed in the room they let us have alone. I stayed silent and emotionless. Beverly then walked in

"Hey" she said walking over to me

"Does it ever stop?"

"What?"

"The pain of losing someone? Does it ever go away?"

"No it doesnt. But you avenge the person to keep going. Do what you think they would want you to do" Beverly said with a smile

"Then I know what we have to to do" I said looking at my sister. She smirked as Steve walked in

"Let me guess, were gonna find him?" I asked

"Better, we found him...Its time to avenge" said Steve before turning around "Now suit up"

We smirked before we got into our suits. I was wearing a black short dress with black boots surrounded by a black cloak. My hair was out and curly and I had a mask over my eyes. My sister on the other hand was wearing a neon suit with a neon ninja mask and silver boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes glowed from her fire power.

"I saw his dream, he wants power. Well he just pick the wrong planet to mess with" said Beverly as we walked along side the Avengers. Let me just finish to say that doesnt happen to you everyday. We walked in front of jet to see an Agent stopping us.

"Hey you guys aren't-" he started to say before Steve cut him off

"Son just dont" he said before he walked out of the jet and we started it up.

"Mag, go with Stark" Steve ordered as the jet hatch opened

"You got it" I smirked before I jumped out of the jet and flew in the air with Stark by my side. We reached the top of Stark's building which had Dr Selvig still under Loki's control working on the Tessuract

"Shut it down Selvig" I ordered

"Its to late. She cant stop now..." Selvig said in a daze "She wants to show us something...A new universe"

"Okay, I sense the crazy" I said looking at Stark before he fired a blast at the Tessuract only for a force field to go around it and the blast to push us back.

"Now what?" I asked Stark

"Plan B" he said as we flew down to a platform and walked straight in

"Maggie, please leave" Stark said looking at me

I sighed "Be careful" I placed a hand on his shoulder before I flew away into the sky. Moments later, I saw the glass break and Stark was falling down the sky

"STARK!" I screamed before I saw something in the sky follow him. His Iron man suit. I smiled slightly before I heard a sound. I looked up to see the Tessuract all charged up and ready fired in to the sky. The clouds first turned into a storm and the storm turned into a portal.

 _"There coming aren't they?"_ Beverly asked through my communicator

"Yea..."

Chitauri warriors flew out of the portal in seconds ready and armed to attack what me and Beverly now called our second home.

"Sis, there on the streets" I said as I saw them attack people that were on the streets and sidewalk. I quickly flew down to the ground and multiplied myself and ordered them to attack the Chitauri. They did what was asked before I ran into the cars that were trapped. A little boy was crying and was in pain. My eyes soften before I picked up the little 4 year old

"Its okay, Its okay. You save with me" I whispered as my hands glowed green healing the boys wounds on his arms and legs. After the healing was done I flew up in the air "Tell me when you see a police officer or your mom okay?"

The boy nodded

"You got a name kid?" I asked

"Alan" he said softly

"Well Alan, call me Beyond okay?" I smiled at the kid making him smile back as I dodged the Chitauri that were flying.

"I found a police officer man" he said. I smirked as I landed next to the police officer. He turned around and saw the kid in my arms

"Keep the kid safe" I ordered giving the kid to him "And find his mom!"

I flew up in the air as the kid looking at me with a smile. I raised my hand and used my magic to kill the Chitauri in one attack. I dodged all the attacks I could before I grew tired. I didnt notice a warrior behind me until I saw a light. A red light of him burning to the ground. I looked down and saw my sister. She waved before she ran away using her super speed. I then heard a sound before I looked up in the sky. I sucked in a breath

"Holy shit"

 **~End of Chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are almost at the end of the Avengers movie and Maggie and Beverly are about to go home.**

 **Everyone: Awwwwwww**

 **Oh no, no, no, no. I have good news! Guess whos gonna be in the Captain America movie? The girls!**

 **Everyone: *cheers***

 **Yay! And also in Age of Ultron..Beverly and Maggie fall in love...You see there is a destiny into why they were chosen to go into the portal. Yea the portal didnt appear by chance. XD. Oh well why spoil the fun Lets get on with it XD~**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

Oh god...That is one very very large robot worm thing...I flew up into the air as I looked at it

"Im never looking at a worm the same way..." I mumbled

" _With you on that sis_ " Beverly said as I flew next to Steve and Beverly came running next to flew down beside the others and Steve was fighting off some of the Chitauri soldiers. After he destroyed the others around us he turned to Thor. I looked at Thor.

"Whats the story upstairs?" he asked.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable" Thor replied

"Thor's right we have to deal with these guys" Stark said

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team right?" Beverly asked

"That is true" I said

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said

"Yeah, well get in line" Clint said

"Well boys I know you want to but now aint the time" I said

"Maggie's right. Loki is gonna keep the fight focus on us and thats what we need...Without him these things will run wild" Steve said "We got Stark up top hes gonna lead us to..."

I then heard a sound of an engine coming to a stop. Me and Beverly turned around to see Banner on a engine powered bike. I smiled...He did come back to save everyone...Beverly smiled at well

"So...this all seems horrible" He said.

"Ive seen worse" Natasha said making Banner look at her.

"Sorry"

"Actually, we could use a little worse" Beverly said as Banner looked at her.

"Stark, we got him" Steve says.

" _Banner_?" Stark asks

"Just like you said"

" _Well tell him to suit up...Im bring the party to you_ "

As soon as he said those words he flew in our direction with a huge Chitauri worm flying fast behind making everyone look at it in horror and shock.

"I don't see how thats a party" Natasha

"You and me Both Nat" I said

"Dont forget about me" Beverly said in disgust.

"Dr Banner, now would be a really good time for you to get angry" Steve told him as Banner turned to look him

"Thats my secret Cap" he said before he smirked "I'm always angry"

After he said that, his skin began to change into mutant green. His body began to grow in a supernatural rate up to a human monster size. He was now the Hulk...After he changed the Hulk stopped the Chitauri from moving after one punch as Tony flew in front of it.

"Hold on" he warned as Beverly placed a fire wall in front of us. Me on the other hand I used my magic to strengthen it and to make a protective barrier around Tony fired one shot at the huge Chitauri before it exploded into pieces. The Hulk roared as all 8 of us formed a circle aiming our weapons/gifts at the enemy. Ready to fire at any moment.

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

I looked up into the sky just to see more Chitauri flying out of the portal. I looked at Natasha with a warning look.

"Guys" Natasha warned as everyone looked in our direction

"Call It Cap" Beverly said

"Alright, until we can close that portal our main point is containment" said Steve "Barton, Beverly, I want you two on that roof...eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Anything, that's gets more than three blocks out. You turn it back or you turn it into ash" Tony nodded before he grabbed Clint and Beverly and they flew into the air. Steve turned to me and Thor "Maggie, Thor your gonna try and bottle neck that portal. You two got powers. Light em up"

I nodded slightly before I flew up in the air along with Thor. While floating in the air I raised my hands and tried my best to channel all magical energy at once. My skin glowed a bright blue light before I aimed it at the portal and fired the blue beam. I could hear the Chitauri's soldiers and ships being destroyed. I then made a double version of myself. The second me took care of the Chitauri around me. As I grew tired and stopped my attack on the portal I heard Natasha's voice. I let out a yelp as I felt one of the Chitauri kick me on the back.

" _I can close the portal_ " Natasha said as the second me kicked the beast in the face and destroyed it..bit by bit...

 _"Do it"_ Steve said.

" _No_ "

" _Stark, more of these things are coming and I don't think we can hold them off all day_ " Beverly said

" _I got a new coming in and its gonna blow in less than a minute_ " Stark said " _And I know just where to put it_ "

" _Stark, thats a one way trip_ " Steve said in warning. I flew up to a building to see Stark fly into the portal with a rocket in his hands. I waited...and waited...No Stark...

"Close it..." Steve mumbled as Natasha did what he asked. The portal closed and what I saw made me smile from ear to ear. Stark was out of the portal just in time...

"That man is full of surprises" I said with a smile as I flew to the building of Stark's. Beverly saw me and ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad your okay" she whispered

"Hey sisters come back right?" I asked with a smile as we pulled away

"Now...Lets go get Loki..." Natasha with a smile as we walked into the building to see Loki try to stand but couldn't. He slowly turned around and saw us. Beverly eyes flashed red as her hands glowed with fire. Me on the other hand...my eyes flashed blue as I crossed my arms. Clint then aimed his bow at him.

"If its all the same to you" Loki said with a sigh knowing he was defeated "Ill have that drink now"

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

After Loki and Thor left to go to Asgard, a portal appeared in front of us making us gasp and smile

"Whats that?" Natasha asked in confusion

"Our ticket back home" Beverly said

"I guess this is where we say goodbye then?" Steve asked. I nodded

"Thank you guys so much for everything" I said as me and Natasha hugged

"Hope you make it back safe" she said

"Stay out of trouble" Clint warned

"Okay dad" Beverly teased as I waved at Banner and Stark. We held hands and we ran into the portal

 _"You two did well" said a voice making both and Beverly turn to see a blue women with red hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing a white short dress with white boots. She smiled at us._

 _"Who are you?" Beverly asked_

 _"I heard that voice before...before we got here" I said as we looked at her_

 _"They call me Mist" the women said "And I'm sorry for not saying my name sooner"_

 _"Yeah, but can I ask this. Why send us a portal to lead us into a different world!" I demanded_

 _"I'm sorry to say but I'm just the one who gave you powers to protect yourselves. The portals I cant control. They choose people by choose" Mist said_

 _"So they chosen us?" Beverly asked. Mist nodded_

 _"So it seems like it is your destiny to go into that world" she said_

 _"Will we ever come back?" I asked_

 _"Sooner than you think" Mist said before we faded away into the distance._

I opened my eyes to find myself in bed in my own room and it was the morning...on the weekend...I let out a small yawn before I looked at the mirror.

"Was it a dream?" I asked

* * *

 **End of Book 1~**

 **Question: Will I make a new Book?**

 **Answer: Not yet...But Im gonna change the cover picture soon**

 **Also a new character gets added to the adventure coming soon...Ready for that character?**

 **Mist is played by Jennifer Lawrence btw**

 **Okay goodbye for now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyy! Ya miss me? Ready for the introduction of the new oc. Well here it is**

 **Name: Jamie Young**

 **Age: 14**

 **Powers: Shape shifting and lighting**

 **Hero Name: The Wolf**

 **Actress: Claire Holt**

 **Ready to begin**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

Its been 4 months since the portal adventure with the Avengers. Me and my sister Beverly had moved down to New York City with our parents and was able to make a new friend there named Jamie. She was super super sweet. But...we had to explain to her our journey after what happened at this night. We were walking home from picking up Jamie from prom when something caught my eye. Jamie looked at the light

"What is that?" she asked as she ran over to the source. Me and Beverly looked at each other

"Jamie no!" I shouted but she didnt listen to me as she saw a portal in the distance. She touched it...and she screamed as she was pulled inside. I grabbed her hand to pull her back but the force was to strong. Soon me, Jame, and Beverly were pulled inside

 _Welcome back girls, this time you have a helper. A person that will protect you..._

A lost sight into the world...

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

 _Girls..._

 _My eyes opened up to see Mist again. Jamie was right beside me...and she was freaking out...Beverly stayed calm however_

 _"Where are we? Whats going on?!" Jamie demanded_

 _"Jamie" I said "Calm down please..."_

 _"Calm down? How can I calm down!" she screamed_

 _Why dont you use your gift Beverly. Beverly nodded as she placed her hands on Jamie's head showing her our past with the Avengers._

 _"What the fuck!" she cursed "How you did that?"_

 _"Dream gift" Beverly replied_

 _Your being called again but this time with a friend. Stay alert. Because the journey is gonna get worse..._

 _Blackness was in my sight again..._

"Maggie...Maggie!" I gasped as I woke up to see Steve standing there with another guy. He had a concern look on his face "Thank god I thought you 3 were dead"

"Steve?" I looked around to find my self back here with Jamie and Beverly "It brought us back here again..."

"The portal?" he asked

"Yep" Beverly said as she helped Jamie up. But something was different. Her eyes were hazel...I didnt ask about it just yet though...I heard a car horn making me turn to see Natasha with her red hair straight and up to her shoulders. She was surprised to see us but she smiled anyway

"Nice to see you girls. Wanna ride?" she asked

Jamie smiled as Beverly answered "Heck ya"

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

S.H.I.E.L.D rented us an apartment and we stayed there for a while. Jamie was in the bedroom as I walked in.

"Everything alright? I know this may seem werid" I said. Jamie looked at me

"No, everything is fine. Just trying to sum this up thats all. Trying to get use to it" Jamie said as my new cell phone beeped. I looked up at it to see a text from Fury.

'Get out of there' it read.

"We got a problem!" Beverly yelled "Swat team coming up the stairs as we speak. And dont think there gonna welcome us back here!"

Jamie eyes flashed "I got this"

"Jamie?" I asked. She didnt say anything as her skin formed into fur, her nails growing bigger and bigger, she made a growl as she formed into a human wolf

"Like Bruce?" asked Beverly

"So like Bruce"

"Get on" said Jamie in a non human type voice

"Beverly can ride you" I said "I got the sky"

I flew up in to the air as Jamie jumped out of a window with Beverly on her back. Bullets were flying everywhere but we were able to make out of the danger zone and into an alley. I took in a breath

"What the hell was that?" I asked as Jamie turned into her human form "Why were you a wolf and why those guys were chasing us! We didnt do anything"

"I dont think those were the police" Beverly said

"Guess thats the power Mist gave me" Jamie guessed as I raised my hands to my head

"Something is up...and were caught right in the middle of it"

"I got a text from Steve...Shield got taken out" Beverly said before she sighed "And...Fury got shot"

"Who shot him?" Jamie asked

"Steve doesnt know...But who ever this person is. That person is gonna get it"

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

It was night time and the stars were out in New York City. We were in a safe location under orders while Fury was in surgury..We waited til we got the call. Me and Beverly were stressed out from the attack. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Beverly asked before she grew silent " No, thats impossible. Your serious?"

"What?" I asked as Beverly hanged up

"Fury's, Fury's dead" she said as Jamie gasp

"But he cant die. Hes Fury. Thats not right" I said before I grew angry "This person is soooo dead"

* * *

 **OOOOOO Maggie is mad. Fury dead? Damn...Or is he? Nah I'm assuming you know already...Next chapter is coming sooonnnn byeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Winter soldierrrrrrrr! Me cant stop seeing XD**

 **~Beyond The Portal~**

 **Next** **day** , Jamie, me and Beverly walked down the streets to get something to eat. We called Steve and told him we will only go into the battle to fight when he needed us to be. We gone into a cafe to get some donuts and coffee. It wasnt much but it was okay for now. As I took a slip of my coffee I noticed someone staring at us. Beverly noticed a few other guys staring as well. Jamie's eyes flashed

"Okay um, do you want to start now or later?" Beverly asked as the men turned around with cuffs and a electric taser. Before we could react we were tasered making us scream and the others around us as well. My hands glowed blue before kicked the man that was holding me in the place where it hurts making him cry out in pain. Beverly burned there weapons as Jamie nails grew. She was able to get a few scars on the men before I knocked them out with my copies.

"There hunting us now" Beverly said

"Just perfect" I mumbled before I felt a presence "We got more coming"

"Lets go" Jamie said as we ran into the car that Natasha brought us. Beverly stood on the driver's seat while Jamie and I sat in the back

"GO!" I screamed as Beverly started the car and it seemed like we were on a police chase. A big one involving S.H.I.E.L.D agents

"Maggie, gets us outta here!" Jamie screamed. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the car...Now we were invisible and out of S.H.I.E.L.D's reach. Once we were safe, the car reappeared as we were in different clothes thanks to my power

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered "Now S.H.I.E.L.D is after us?"

"Were wanted" Beverly said showing her phone which shows a text from the web.

"Shit" Jamie said as my phone beeped. I looked at the text

"Were needed" I said as I walked away "Lets go"

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

We walked into the mall wearing baggy pants and jackets with hoodies. Each with a different color. We saw Natasha and Steve in the computer and electronics's store. We walked up to them and I tapped Steve on the shoulder making him turn.

"You two?" he asked

"We got attack while we were eating..." Jamie grumbled as Natasha tried her best to over do the system. She admitted this person was smart. Only slightly smart..I felt a presence making me turn to Steve

"We got agents in the building" I whispered as Steve had to distract a guy. We now had to act like we were his kids. Once Natasha found the location we left. We saw agents in front us making Jamie, me and Beverly place arms around one another, place our heads down and laugh like we were best friends. One on the stairs I laid on my sister's shoulder as she and me placed both our heads down. Jamie placed her hands in her pocket and placed her head down

"Sis, your the best" I said as an agent walked by and didnt see us. We were able to make it out of the mall with out being noticed

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked as we all sat in a car. Steve was the one driving

"From Nazi Germany" He answered "And were borrowing, take your feet off the dash"

I rolled my eyes as I looked out of the window ignoring the sounds all around me. I sighed.

'Lets hope every thing works out' I thought as we arrived at the location. It looked like a military place..

"Is this the place?" Beverly asked

"The coordinates led us here" Natasha pointed out

"You girls stay out here" Steve ordered

"Yes dad" Jamie teased making me smirk a bit. Natasha and Steve walked right in. Once they were gone I felt a vision come over me. A vision that was filled with soldiers and men...Two people were in cells. Both that gave powers. Another vision showed a sign. Hydra...The visions ended as Beverly touched my shoulder.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah" I said...That might not be anything...I hope...Suddenly we heard something coming towards us. Beverly looked up.

"HIT THE DECK!" She screamed as we took over on the ground. The military camp exploded behind us causing me let out a yelp from the loud sound. Please tell me they made it out. We hid as the cars and jets went by. I heard a whistle sound making me turn. Steve carrying Natasha out. I smiled slightly but we ran again. We were on the run...Everyone we knew is trying to kill us or bring us to jail...

 **~End of Chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter XD**

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

Morning was coming up and Steve lead us to a house. My hair was a mess and my face was covered in dirt from the explosion. Beverly's hair was in a ponytail but it was still dirt along with her face and clothes. Jamie however only had dirty clothes. Steve knocked on the door before a man opened it up.

"Hey man" the man greeted. Steve told us his name was Sam

"I'm sorry, we need a place to lay low" Steve said

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us" Natasha said as I nodded

"Not everyone" Sam said before he lead us in. As I walked I mumbled a thank you under my breath. We were placed in a guest room with a bathroom. I washed my hair and did my face after I took a shower. I was now fresh...for now...

"Why don't you rest Maggie? You look sleepy" Beverly pointed out. Jamie nodded

"You need the rest" Jamie said as I sighed and nodded. I walked into one of the guest rooms and carefully took off my sneakers. I opened the covers up and went into the bed. I wrapped myself around the soft warm covers before I rested by head against the soft pillow. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me in a matter of seconds.

 _The scene was amazing I found myself in another building...A new Avengers building and I was wearing a black short dress with a black cloak surrounding it. My hair was in a neatly done ponytail. My chest was glowing as I walked near a man...A man with blonde hair and eyes that made me wanna melt_

 _"Pietro" I whispered as he turned to me and hugged me._

 _"We will see each other soon...Its our destiny no? To be together..." He said using his accent...Destiny...Were we like soul mates? I didn't know because I never got the chance to think. Pietro leaned down towards me and kissed me softly. I saw him faded away from the dream was gone completely._

I opened my eyes to find myself back into the room. I can only remember his name...Not what he looked like...I frowned as Beverly walked into the room

"Come on, we gotta move" she said as I nodded

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

I was near an alley which Beverly and Jamie were in different locations. I was wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and white short heel shoes. My black hair was straight and wasn't curly.

" _Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious._ "

"Who is this?" the agent, Jasper asked

" _The good looking guy in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock_." Jasper turned around but didn't see Sam making me roll my eyes

" _Your other ten o'clock._ "

The agents turned around again and saw Sam as my hands began to glow to get ready.

"What do you want?" The agent asked

" _You're gonna go around the corner, to your right. There's a grey car, two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride._ " Sam said his face not changing at all

"And why would I do that?" the agent asked raising an eyebrow

" _Because that tie looks really expensive, and we hate to mess it up._ " Sam said as the agent turned around and saw me ready to fire at him at one corner. Jamie in another corner growling and Beverly near a building aiming a gun at his chest where the tie was.

It wasnt long before I saw the agent being kicked from the roof top

"Your turn" I said to Sam as he smirked and took off into the air while I flew into the air. Beverly ran up to the roof and Jamie climb in a nonhuman speed. I landed on the roof as the Agent talked

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!" he said

"What targets?" Steve asked

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future." The agent said

"The Future? How could it know?" Jamie asked in confusion as the agent laughed

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Beverly who was also confused

"Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Even the girls world! Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future." The agent said. They looked in our world? Oh thats all kinds of wrong!

"And what then?" I asked

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me." the agent mumbled

"And what then?!" Steve demanded as Jamie nails grew and she took a step making the agent flinch

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few millions at a time."

"Oh shit..." I mumbled.

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks." the agent said as we drove a black car through the highway

"Dude, shut up" Beverly growled

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it." Sam said

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here." Natasha said as I smiled a bit

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly." Steve said causing the agent to look at him with 'are you stupid' look.

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea." Suddenly the glass on the car window broke into pieces making a clash sound. A hand shot out and grab the agent before throwing him on to traffic.

"Holy shit!" I yelled...Everything happened so fast as I broke another window and flew out holding Jamie and Beverly as the car went upside down. We ran as we heard gun fire...I kept running trying to get hit...Everything was so blurry.I fell to the ground as Beverly scream. I felt myself being lifted into the air before I passed out...Before I did I heard a voice in the distance..

"Bucky?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Omg I cant belivie Hydra messed Bucky up! I was mad at Hydra so baddd and I bet Maggie hates them as well. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapterrr XD**


	10. Chapter 10

I remember seeing a blurry vision of a helicopter. My vision was gone soon after that and I saw nothing but blackness. I felt something soft on my back. I found myself in a hospital bed. Beverly and Jamie were by my side in seconds

"You awake" Jamie whispered

"Took a nasty hit" Beverly said as Hill walked into the hospital room

"Hill" I said weakly

"Good to see you alive" Hill said "Fury's in the same position"

"What?" I asked my face filled with shock "Hes alive but he was-"

"He fake his death" Beverly said with her arms crossed

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"We fight" Jamie said with a small smirk.

"Couldnt have been a better plan" I said before I did a small smirk "But we can make it work"

"Lets kick some ass" Beverly said

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

"Change" I whispered as a dark purple cloud formed around my. The fog formed around my body changing my skin, eyes, hair, face and body. I was now a 28 year old woman that had Japanese type of skin with hazel eyes and lips were soft and pink. I was wearing a assistants uniform for paper work. I was in the S.H.I.E.L.D lab with Natasha disgusted as one of the members of the council. I stayed nothing as I heard the speakers

" _Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not._ " Steve said making me smile inside but I acted angry and shocked

"You did this?" I asked in a angry manner in my tone and my voice was changed from my normal voice a Japanese type of girl voice.

"You smug son of a bitch." Rockwell said as agents walked into the room. I knew they weren't from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked "Arrest him!"

The agents then aimed there guns at all of us except for Alexander

"I guess I've got the floor." he said with smirk

"You son of a bitch" I said with anger

"Tessa, enough" Singh said sternly as Alexander walked towards the window. Smirking at the scene in front of him like it was some game. Beverly was fighting off the agents while Jamie, in her wolf form was trying to dodge more and more bullets and protecting my sister. Sam was fighting the agents as well but he had a few problems. I didnt see Steve though...

"Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were gonna drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?" he asked as he handed Singh a glass of wine "And you could just stop it with a flick of a switch. Would you? Wouldn't you all?"

A sound a glass shattering made me flinch a bit as Singh spoke again "Not if it was your switch" he hissed as Alexander aim the gun at him. Natasha, not keeping but the act anymore attack the Hydra agents and kicked the gun away. A hydra agent came up behind her and I spoke up

"Knock out like a light" I said as I raised my hands and red dust flew off from my hands and it was all over the agents faces before they passed out.

"Were sorry" Natasha said as she removed her disguise showing herself as mine went away as well. I had my hands on my hips and I was smirking "Did we step on your moment?"

Busted Asshole!

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Beyond The Portal~**

"I looked out of the window as Natasha was by the computers.

"What are you doing?" Rockwell asked as Natasha continued to type what she was told to do before Alexander spoke up again

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet." He said

"Including Hydra" I said turned to him.

"And SHIELD's. If you do this, non of your past is gonna remain hidden." Alexander pointed out as Natasha ignores him and continues to type " Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?"

"Are you" Natasha questioned

"And by the way, we dont care" I said

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members." Alexander pointed out. Natasha smirked.

"Don't worry, company's coming" she said as a helicopter neared the window. Fury stepped forward and saw Alexander's face in surprise before he smirked.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked as Fury glared at him "I'm glad you're here, Nick."

"Really? Cause I thought you had me killed" Fury stated with a glare

"You know how the game works."

"So why make me head of SHIELD?"

"Cause you're the best and the most ruthless person I ever met." Alexander said

"I did what I did to protect people." Fury stated

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it." Alexander said as I growled at him

"You son of a bitch" I said taking a step forward however Fury stopped me from attacking him

" No, I have the courage not to." Fury said as he takes Alexander to the scanner with Natasha pointing her gun at him while I raised my hands ready to attack if needed to.

" _Retinal scanner active._ " said the computer

"You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?" Alexander asked

"I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary..." Fury then took off his eye patch revealing his dead eye making me look at him in shock "You need to keep both eyes open."

They both looked into the scanner before the computer voice was started up again

" _Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed._ "

"Yes" I said with a smile before I felt a pain on my chest making Natasha gasp as I fell to the ground. I screamed as something burned through my skin before I black out from all of the pain. Seriously Again?

 **~Beyond the Portal~**

 **~Beverly's P.O.V~**

I walked through the streets as I was on my way to the hospital with Jamie when I saw the reporters.

"Miss Asher, you have anything to say in the case of information on you, Miss Young and your sister?" one female reporter asked as Jamie growled. I stopped her from attacking before I spoke up. My voice was calm and firm

"We say, we are not a threat. Were only helping people. That is all. We only care about the people and people we care about. Now if you excuse me, I want to see my sister" I said I walked away with Jamie as I walked inside those hospital doors

 **~To be continued~**

 **The story isnt over just...yet XD...You'll see more in the next chapter XD**


	12. AN 1 (IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys its meeee! So Im very very happy that you guys enjoyed the book so far. Ik I am. Okay two important updates for you guys**

 **There is a new book coming soon. Make that two 2 new books...For the first one I decided to do this for a person whos been commenting on this story since the start. Which is AvengerFrost. Congrats girl Im doing a story dedicated to youuu**

 **It will come out soon so be on the look out**

 **Second story, is a Wanda Maximoff Story called A Thousand Miles. Not much is done on the plot yet but the book will be out soon after I move down to Alantla XD. Anyway, thats it..-Oh and Almost forgot! Age of Ultron for the girls is cominggg. And lets say...you guys are in for XD. Okay thats all I needed to say..**

 **Goodbye for nowwwwwwww XD**


	13. AN: Important

**Hey guys it me, okay so I moved to Alantla pretty much and Im using a laptop to type for the time being. Anyway until everything in the house is set up the updates concerning my stories will be coming in a little bit slow than expected. But dont worry I will get them out as soon as I can. Wish me luck byeeeeeeee**


	14. AU (What If)

**Hey guys its me here with some news for you guys. So far the girls have been like very awsome lately. And I thought of this question. What if...the portal took them in a tv show or movie? I already have plans if there were in one of these tv shows**

 **Power Rangers (this may take a longggg while to complete lol)**

 **OUAT (You may go nuts with this XD)**

 **Walking dead (Its gonna be surprisingly good at the end XD)**

 **And House of Anubis (there still gonna have the same powers tho lol)**

 **For Movies...I have planned Are:**

 **X-men (I FELT A CONNECTION LOL)**

 **Resident Evil series (Theres gonna be an emotional rideeeeee)**

 **And school of Rock (I just loved the movie. I had to! It was a good idea lol)**

 **So after I finish Book 2 Im gonna start on only one of these. Vote which one gets picked first in the reviews XD**

 **Bye bye now XD**


End file.
